Conventional single axle trucks normally have a transversely extending axle which is positioned beneath longitudinally extending frame members. Ordinarily, a leaf spring assembly connects each of the frame members to the axle. The conventional suspension system just described results in a less than smooth ride. Further, the conventional suspension system does not have the ability to compensate for very heavy loads. Some attempts have been made to provide air suspension systems for trucks to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional leaf spring systems, but the same are extremely expensive and normally may not be installed on the truck after the truck has been manufactured.
The invention disclosed in my co-pending application represented, in my opinion, a significant advance in the art. However, it has been found that in certain types of vehicles, it is impractical or difficult to position the air springs outwardly of the frames of the vehicle as disclosed in the co-pending application. Further, it has been found that it is advantageous to mechanically interconnect the air springs to create an interaction therebetween to enhance the stability of the suspension system.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved suspension system for a vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a vehicle which may be mounted on the vehicle after the vehicle has been manufactured.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system which may be easily installed on the existing vehicle suspension system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a suspension system which greatly improves the riding characteristics of the vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a vehicle having the ability to compensate for heavy loads.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a suspension system including a pair of air springs which are operatively interconnected to create interaction therebetween thereby increasing the stability of the suspension system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a suspension system including a pair of air springs which are mounted between the frame members of the vehicle.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.